1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spawning case arrangeable within an aquarium and designed to enclose and spawn parent fish in breeding aquarium fish.
2. Description of the Related Art
A spawning case of this type is typically composed of a rectangular container to be arranged within an aquarium so as to communicate with water therein and is often provided with a unit for circulating water within the spawning case.